


Миллионы вариантов

by Lena013



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Courtroom Drama, Drama, F/M, gender switch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Стивен Стрэндж назвал бы её циничной эгоисткой, но сам не заметил, что задерживает на ней взгляд чуть-чуть дольше, чем следовало бы.





	Миллионы вариантов

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Моя интерпретация почему было четырнадцать миллионов вариантов.  
> 2) фем!Тони восхитительна, не знаю почему я так решила.

Тони Старк была поразительной, волевой и гениальной женщиной. Её дух было сложно сломить, в прищуренных глазах читалась решительность, а голос был пропитан едким сарказмом. Она умела производить впечатление.

Стивен Стрэндж бы назвал её циничной эгоисткой, но сам не заметил, что задерживает на ней взгляд чуть-чуть дольше, чем следовало бы.

И Тони не может не заметить этого, в ответ ослепительно улыбаясь.

— Мы можем идти спасать мир, или хотите что-то добавить, Доктор Стрэндж? —  _надо запретить на мировом уровне говорить таким елейным голосом,_  лукавости этой женщине не занимать.

— Нет, мисс Старк, — будто нехотя улыбается в ответ Стивен. — Только если Вы свободны после разборок с пришельцами, — Тони загадочно улыбается и многозначительно молчит.

Для своих сорока восьми лет Тони Старк слишком хороша. И в нью-йоркском храме определённо не хватает кондиционера — здесь всегда было так жарко?

_Стивен просматривает и переживает все варианты возможного будущего._

 

 

 

Доктор Стрэндж переживает битвы и последствия вновь и вновь. Видит все возможные смерти, все возможные вариации — миллионы вариантов событий. Стивен Стрэндж знает Тони Старк настолько долго, что ей не представить.

— Начнёшь заново? — спрашивает она с седыми волосами, потухшими глазами и слишком огромной ответственностью на своих плечах, как директор Щ.И.Т.а.

Стивен ей не отвечает, открывая Глаз Агамотто.

 

 

 

— Который это по счёту? — спрашивает Тони, закатывая рукава и погружаясь во внутренности сломанного космического корабля. У Тони в зубах что-то смутно похожее на отвёртку, а на поясе часть сломанного вдребезги костюма.

— Предпочитаю не считать такие вещи, — отвечает он, когда Старк невесело усмехается.

— Как там парень? — она старается, чтобы её голос звучал непринужденно, но нотки беспокойства предательски проскальзывают наружу. Доктор Стрэндж вновь проверил пульс Питера, слабый, очень слабый.

— Если мы не найдём что-то получше обкраденной аптечки этого корыта, то всё будет плохо, — Тони ругается, когда её бьёт током, рука дёрнулась — _отвлеклась._ Маг поднялся на ноги, заставляя женщину выйти из-под космического корабля, и, как маленького ребёнка, уговаривает дать осмотреть её руку. Стрэндж недовольно морщится, ожог сильный, но Старк будто бы наплевать на боль, и она выдёргивает кисть из цепких лап врача.

 

 

 

— Почему ты ещё здесь? — спрашивает мисс Старк, когда Доктор Стрэндж в какой-то пещере зашивает её дрожащими руками. Они попытались сбежать от Таноса и им пришлось затаиться, надеясь на лучшее. Стивен только смог удивиться, откуда на миллионный раз у Паркера нашлась леска, а у Квилла на том самом корабле иголка — воистину чудо.

Стивен не ответил, делая стежок, когда Тони перехватывает его руки, успокаивая патологическую дрожь. Она смотрит долго, серьёзно, спрашивая-спрашивая-и-спрашивая своими тёмными глубокими глазами: _«Как долго, Стив?»_

Доктор Стрэндж молчит и порывисто целует искусанные губы.

 

 

 

— Выглядишь уставшим, — отхаркивая кровь, говорит Тони, умирая на поле боя. Умирая на его руках.

Они победили Таноса. Они вернули всех, кого Титан стёр. Они стащили с него эту перчатку, чтобы Тони надела её и всё исправила. Ценою своей жизнью.

_Что какая-то человеческая жизнь взамен половины Вселенной?_

— Не делай этого… — просит Тони, видя решительный горящий взгляд мага. Он улыбается так, словно извиняется.

_Стивен отматывает время вспять._


End file.
